A caliper body employed in a floating type disc brake apparatus generally includes as basic parts a cylinder part including a piston, a claw part for receiving a reacting force of the piston, and a bridge part for connecting these two parts to each other. The bridge part is requested to have a strength which, in braking, can suppress spreading of the cylinder part and claw part. In the floating type disc brake apparatus, in the bridge part, there is hardly formed an opening capable of replacing a brake pad.
Most of the floating type disc brake apparatuses employ a structure in which the caliper body is supported at two points with respect to a support and the brake pad is supported by the support. Thus, when replacing the brake pad, the caliper body must be removed from the support before the brake pad is replaced. Here, depending on the brake pad holding mode and the caliper body supporting mode, as disclosed in the patent document 1, one of the two support parts is opened and the caliper body is rotated about the remaining support part to replace the brake pad.